


Funny Looks& Liquor Shots

by TomliTheGreat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomliTheGreat/pseuds/TomliTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - non famous</p>
<p>Louis throws Zayn an unwanted birthday party and helps him discover<br/>something Zayn never new he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Looks& Liquor Shots

Zayn hated parties, he hated the noise and most especially he hated all the annoying drunk people that would inevitably spill, stain or break something. However this weekend was his 20th birthday and his best friend Louis decided he had to have a party.

“Come on mate, I’ll make sure Harry shows up.” Said Louis, putting on his most charming face.

Zayn responded by giving him a death glare, Louis had been convinced for the better part of a year that Zayn had a thing for his friend Harry. Something which Zayn always adamantly denied, however Louis had even managed to convince most of their other friends that it was true. In spite of Zayn’s objections to the contrary.

“Lou, I’ve already agreed to let you throw this party, promise me you won’t do anything to embarrass me or Harry.” Begged Zayn. “I don’t like him like that mate, I mean don’t get me wrong he’s completely hot, but I don’t think I’m his type.”

“What me, embarrass you?” questioned Louis, feigning innocence. “I would never dream of doing such a thing to you my dearest, bestest friend in the whole wide world.”

At this Zayn simply rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh knowing that he’d probably suffer several forms of torture in the form of off colour remarks from Louis as the evening progressed, along with his intake of alchohol.

“Well, would you at least promise to spare me any torture until Saturday?” asked Zayn. “It is my birthday and I do deserve some peace do I not?”

“Ugh! You’re such a prude Malik, I try and make your life a little more exciting and all you do is complain.”

“Two days of peace Lou, it’s all I ask, please.” Asked Zayn giving Louis his best puppy dog face, which he only pulled out on special occasions.

“I hate when you that” said Louis, “No one with a face like yours should be allowed to pull that face, it’s just unfair to the rest of us.” he said as he turned away from Zayn and continued to stuff his unfolded laundry in his dresser. “Ugh, fine I promise, I’ll be behave but only for two days Malik, then all bets are off, I’m going to make sure you hook up with Harry on your birthday if I have to tie the both of you to the bed myself.”

That Saturday evening at Zayn’s birthday the torture began, the moment Harry walked in the door with his best friend Niall in tow.

“Harry, you sexy bastard you made it, Zayn here’s not shut up about you coming all night.” Said a very drunk Louis as he threw his arm around Harry and Niall the moment they walked in the door.

Zayn face palmed, figuring this was going to be a much longer night than he’d anticipated. He went up to Harry and Niall and greeted them.

“Hey mate, glad you could make it.” Said Zayn as he shook Harry’s hand. He then turned to Niall and gave him a nervous “Hey blondie, ready for a party.” He questioned trying to sound as casual as possible when addressing him.

Zayn tried his best to avoid any situation where he might be alone with Louis and Harry so as to avoid any compromising situations. He spent most of his Night chatting with Niall, showing him around the flat he shared with Louis and Liam, and introducing him to his other friends.

Liam, Niall and Zayn had been chatting animatedly about a concert by an up and coming artist named Ed Sheeran the three happened to have all heard of.

“How much longer do you think it’ll be, before Lou figures out that Harry’s completely mad for him?” Niall asked, as he turned from where he’d been watching Harry follow Louis around all night.

“What?” asked a very surprised Zayn, he’d been completely oblivious to how Harry acted around Louis. He attributed his ignorance to the fact that he’d spent his time trying to keep from being embarrassed by Louis whenever Harry came anywhere near Zayn.

At this Liam laughed a bit. “You really are a bit clueless aren’t you Zayn.” Said Liam giving Zayn a knowing look, while moving his eyes back and forth from Niall to Zayn. “Everyone knows.”

“I didn’t,” said Zayn defensively, completely ignoring the way Liam’s eyes shifted from him to Niall and back again.

“It’s plain as day mate, even Kim noticed the way Harry looks at him, why do you think she stopped undressing him with her eyes after she saw them together.” said Liam, looking at Zayn as if wondering if what else Zayn failed to pick up on.

“I don’t need your teasing Payne,” said Zayn, getting annoyed at the looks he’d been getting from his friends. Yes he often lost himself in his art, but weren’t all artists like this. “Come on Niall, I’ll buy you a drink.” He said as he took Niall’s hand and dragged him away from Liam.

The two spent a good while doing shots, and Zayn found himself in high spirits just talking to the excited blonde. He had so much fun with Niall that he completely forgot about Louis antics.

“Give it up mate, you’re never going to drink me under the table.” Said Niall as he heavily leaned against Zayn, the pair had just downed what must have been their twelfth shot of tequila of the night.

Zayn laughed, trying to ignore how his skin felt as if it were on fire, where Niall’s hand rested on his shoulder. “I’m not even close to done with you blondie, but honestly what’s your secret, how can such a tiny cute person drink so much?” he asked, as he pinched Nialls cheeks in a manner which he inwardly hoped only came off as playful.

Niall however, did not fail to notice the looks Zayn had been giving him all night, even from the nervous greeting he’d received when he walked in the door with Harry. Emboldened by alcohol the blonde decided that he didn’t want to play games. He simply leaned into Zayn pressing their lips together in a somewhat sloppy kiss.

“What are you doing?” asked a shocked Zayn.

Niall simply rolled his eyes, “I’m not blind Malik, I like you and I’m pretty sure you like me, and unlike Harry I’m not afraid to make the first move.”

Niall paused a second to study Zayn’s reaction to his words. Zayn looked at Niall and let out a simple “Oh!” as if something that had been in front of him a long time had suddenly become clear to him, and he smiled.

“I think I’ll let Louis throw me more birthday parties.” Said Zayn as he smiled at Niall.

“Yeah, why’s that?” questioned Niall, a teasing gleam in his eye.

Zayn threw his arms around Niall and pulled him into himself, bringing their lips together to continue with their playful, sloppy kiss. “Best birthday party ever.” He said, and continued to snog Niall.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> as with all my works this too can be found on my tumblr  
> Tomli-the-great


End file.
